


Lay You Down To Sleep (You Will Always Be Mine)

by AllMyStitchesItch



Series: Les Noirs Chagrins, Les Vains Désirs [1]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Corpses, EXTREME Possessive Behaviour, Implied Murder, M/M, Necrophilia, Possessive Behavior, Strangulation, very much an if-i-cant-have-you-then-no-one-will type situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyStitchesItch/pseuds/AllMyStitchesItch
Summary: I've been working on this on and off for a while now and I'm finally happy enough to post it so. I am. TW for implied murder, extremely possessive behaviour, strangulation, grief, and of course, sex with corpses.Fic title is from the song Iowa. Series title is from the song Siècle Pastoral by Akitsa.Enjoy ;p





	Lay You Down To Sleep (You Will Always Be Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this on and off for a while now and I'm finally happy enough to post it so. I am. TW for implied murder, extremely possessive behaviour, strangulation, grief, and of course, sex with corpses.
> 
> Fic title is from the song Iowa. Series title is from the song Siècle Pastoral by Akitsa.
> 
> Enjoy ;p

The grave was shallow. Only about 2 feet deep, maybe less. Probably less. Jim didn’t feel the need to dig any deeper since they were far out in the middle of nowhere. He was sure no one would find Corey, even if he’d just left him to rot above the ground… But he figured, after everything he had done to him, the least he could do was give the young man a burial. 

Jim had carried Corey about an hour into the forest before laying him down on the moss and starting to dig, and now he was here. Looking at the hole in the ground, he started feeling sick in realization.

He would have to say goodbye now. He wished he could keep Corey like this forever. Motionless, cold, and pale. Never rotting. Never trying to get away from him. Just keep him like a doll forever. But he couldn’t. He would begin to decay soon, whether Jim wanted him to or not, and he didn’t want to risk keeping him in his house any longer than he had already. There had been a couple of extremely close calls.

Gently, he placed the smaller body into the grave, pulling his arms and legs straight. It would have looked like he was only sleeping if it hadn’t been for the bruising around his neck. 

Jim had unintentionally dug the hole a little wide, so he was able to kneel beside Corey inside of the cavity in the damp earth.

Jim brushed away the strands of ginger hair that had fallen over his eyes. They were half lidded and he became flustered once he saw them again, almost looking up at him. Corey was so beautiful, even like this. That was why Jim had to have him and he ended up in this whole mess. He even bruised sublimely, comely shades of bluish-purple (courtesy of Jim’s large hands) that complimented the dark red marks he had left there with his mouth. 

Jim felt himself drawn to the corpse once again, but he had promised that once he left his house, he would put Corey straight into the ground and let him rest, violating him no further.

He was having a difficult time keeping that promise. He couldn’t help it, Corey had always been so alluring. Beautiful. Breathtaking. Fascinating. 

Maybe if Jim was even close to any of those things, Corey would have wanted him too. And then maybe things wouldn't have gotten so out of hand and neither of them would've ended up in this mess in the first place. 

_ An accident. It was an accident. It was over before you even realized what you had done. You didn’t mean to hurt him. You loved him. Just an accident, that’s all. _

Maybe just a final kiss goodbye. There was no harm in that, was there? Corey had let him kiss him even when he was alive. It wasn’t really another violation. 

Jim would’ve told himself anything to justify leaning down and pressing his lips against Corey’s blue ones again... And then once more, just for good measure, almost as an act of apology… And then again, this time lifting his thumb to Corey’s chin to pull open his mouth a little bit and slide his tongue inside the cold orifice. He licked gently into Corey’s mouth and sucked on his bottom lip. He so wished he could feel Corey reciprocate it. He guess he would have to make do with what he had.

He pulled away for a moment, reaching inside Corey’s mouth with slender fingers. With a slight struggle, he gently pulled Corey’s tongue past his lips and brought his face close again. Jim sucked on it and groaned around it, thumb stroking Corey’s cheek. It was icy, but warming up slowly in Jim’s mouth. 

He regained some self control and pulled himself away, panting heavily, his breath fogging in the dim moonlight. He was ashamed of being so hard and pressing against his zipper, but he couldn’t help it. He palmed himself through his jeans and let out a shaky breath at the feeling. He couldn’t just leave Corey here in the dirt. Not yet. He needed to have him one more time.

“Fuck,” He whispered to himself shamefully. He couldn’t stop himself, feeling like his hands were moving of their own free will as they unbuttoned Corey’s jeans, pulled the zipper down and started sliding them down his hips.

“Fuck me,” Jim sighed, face growing redder as more of that cold, pale skin was being exposed to him.

He pulled off Corey’s shoes and slid his jeans and boxers down further, and finally off. He rucked Corey’s Dead Kennedy’s shirt up enough to expose his pierced nipples and let out a soft sigh under his breath. Shy fingertips ghosted over them, the metal even colder than his skin. Jim couldn’t stop himself from leaning down again to suck one of the freezing pieces of steel into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it timidly, tugging a little bit with his teeth. 

He tried to imagine the sounds Corey would be making if he could. He liked to think they would be soft little gasps, that he would be sensitive and responsive, letting out high pitched whines and pleads for Jim to touch him. On the other hand, knowing Corey’s demeanor, he would also be happy if Corey would respond with loud moans and dominant demands for more. That seemed more likely, but he would never know for sure.

He finally pulled himself away from Corey’s chest, running his fingers through the slickness he had left there. 

He couldn’t hold it off any longer. He placed his large hands on Corey’s thighs, spreading them so he could kneel between them. He looked down in awe again. Everything about Corey’s body was perfect. He took a few moments to drink it all in, shedding a few tears and wiping them away hastily, knowing this was the last time he would ever get to be with him. He missed him already and he wished this moment could last forever.

He shook those thoughts out of his head, his cock straining painfully against his jeans bringing him back to reality. His primal instincts began to take over him again. 

He clumsily fumbled with his belt, ripping his zipper down and freeing his cock. He spit into his palm and slicked it over his cock. He gasped at his own touch as he rubbed his saliva over his length. He looked down at Corey’s hole. He saw there were still faint traces of his cum there and sighed. The rest had probably leaked out of him back onto his boxers after Jim had dressed him again.

He pulled Corey up to wrap his thighs around his hips as best as he could, rubbing the head of his cock against the ring of muscles. He was still lubed from back at Jim’s house, before he had left to bury him out here.

Jim quickly pushed himself inside of Corey, cursing under his breath at how cold his love was on the inside. Jim set up a fast pace, Corey moving limply from the force below him, dead eyes seeming to look directly up at Jim now. 

He began to warm up inside as Jim desperately pumped in and out of him while leaning down to suck on his bottom lip again, finishing all too soon and tainting the corpse one final time.

Jim collapsed, slightly on top of Corey, panting heavily against his neck. He pulled out and tucked himself back into his boxers lazily. He rolled off of Corey slightly, cuddling himself against the body, gently running his hand over Corey’s abdomen over and over, in some kind of soothing, affectionate way. 

He didn’t know how long he laid there with Corey in his arms. It felt like hours. He let a few more tears slip from his eyes and kissed his cheek gently before dabbing his tears away and deciding to get Corey dressed again.

He had discarded the clothes at his feet. Reaching for his boxers, he hesitated, holding them in his hands and looking down at them. He quickly shoved them into the back pocket of his jeans, trying not to think too hard about what he had just done and reaching for Corey’s pants.

He lovingly pulled them back up over Corey’s legs, zipping and buttoning them carefully, and placing his shoes back on his feet. He pulled his shirt back down to cover his tattooed chest again. The late October air was chilling him to his bones and he felt a pang of guilt go through him as he looked at his dead love. He was wearing only his t-shirt and jeans, not at all suitable for this kind of weather. 

Jim didn't feel right leaving him like this. Almost instinctively, he was pulling his jacket off and blanketing him with it affectionately. Corey being so much smaller than Jim, the jacket covered his head and reached down to the top of his thighs.

The fleeting memory of their date when Corey had been shivering and Jim gave him his hoodie crossed his mind and made him smile a little sadly to himself. 

Jim gave him one last gentle kiss through the fabric before picking up his shovel again, gently laying dirt over Corey with wet eyes, _"I’m sorry”_ and _“I love you”_ continuously tumbling out of his lips in a choked voice until he was completely covered and hidden in the earth. 

He kneeled and patted the ground gently before standing again and ripping himself away from the grave. He began making his way back to his truck, shivering without his jacket, his gentle sobs echoing through the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of have a second chapter of this conceptualized so don't hold me to this, but if I end up writing it and I'm happy with it and this fic gets a semi-positive response I might post it here :)
> 
> Thank u for reading!!


End file.
